Splatter and Dodge
Model Series= Splatter and Dodge *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer': British Railways *'Builder': Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, or Horwich Works *'Built': Sometime between 1952 and 1962 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Top speed': 20 mph Splatter and Dodge (collectively referred to by Diesel 10 as "Splodge") were Diesel 10's bumbling minions. Bio Splatter and Dodge are two diesel shunters who, at one point, worked alongside Diesel 10. Diesel 10 referred to the two as "Splodge", claiming he did not have time to say both names. Diesel 10 wanted to rid the railway of steam engines, and were complacent with his plans, regularly keeping a lookout for their boss and being present when he was scheming. The two eventually grew tired of Diesel 10 and when he tried to chase down Lady and Thomas, they refused to follow him. What happened to them after that is unknown, although it can be assumed they returned to the mainland. Persona Both engines are simple-minded, awkward, cowardly and tend to banter. Splatter is the more talkative of the two, while Dodge is more intelligent. Although Percy fears them, they do not have the intelligence or villainy to match Diesel 10's. They enjoy watching Diesel 10's plans backfire, but are also prone to making a mess of things. Despite initially siding with Diesel 10, they seem reluctant to destroy a fellow engine, even a steam engine, and eventually abandon Diesel 10 in the end. Basis Splatter and Dodge are based on BR Class 08 diesel shunters. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Diesel, the diesel shunter, 'Arry, Bert, Paxton, Sidney and the Great Railway Show diesels are also members of this class. However, unlike the other BR Class 08s, Splatter and Dodge have been modified without ladders going up each side of their fronts. Livery Splatter is painted purple and grey while Dodge is painted olive and grey. Both are heavily weathered, and both have their names painted on their sides in white. Appearances Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad Voice Actors Splatter * Patrick Breen (original workprints only) * Neil Crone (final cut) * Naoki Bandō (Japan) * Andreas Mannkopff (Germany) * Ernesto Lezama (Latin America) * Enzo Fortuny (Latin America; TV Version) * Louis-Philippe Dandenault (French speaking Canada) * Yigal Mizrachi (Israel) Dodge * Patrick Breen (original workprints only) * Kevin Frank (final cut) * Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japan) * Klaus Sonnenschein (Germany) * Ricardo Mendoza (Latin America) * Carlos Íñigo (Latin America; TV Version) * François L’Écuyer (French speaking Canada) * Saar Badishi (Israel) Trivia * A behind the scenes picture shows them without their names. * Splatter and Dodge are repainted from 'Arry and Bert's Season 5 models. The hazard stripes from the latter diesels are even visible under their paintwork in a rare promo. * In an SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, it is revealed that Splatter and Dodge's models never came back from Canada after the filming of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Splatter and Dodge's television series models do not have handrails, yet some of their merchandise lines do, possibly modelling after Diesel. * In the original script: ** Splatter and Dodge never turned on Diesel 10. Instead, George, who was to be one of Diesel 10's henchmen, turned on them, causing them to rush at him, only to smash into each other and derail. In another version of the script, they were trapped in a siding when Junior, helped by George, pushed a large boulder down into their path. ** Another difference from the original script was that their boss referred to them as "Spladge" instead of "Splodge". * Early concept artwork shows that Splatter was going to have hazard stripes of some kind along the lower portion of his body, and Dodge was going to have handrails on his running plate. In addition, both were drawn with significantly different facial features to one another. * Some production made Splatter and Dodge face masks are in safe hands of Twitter user Diesel10TV. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan and Australia only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) Gallery File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad137.png|Splatter, Dodge and Diesel 10 at Diesel 10's Mountain. File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad139.png|Splatter File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad140.png|Dodge File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad141.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad143.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad222.png|Splatter and Dodge at Tidmouth File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad233.png|Thomas, Harold, Splatter and Dodge File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad234.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad236.png|Splatter and Dodge covered in sneezing powder File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad504.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad510.png|Splatter and Dodge at the smelters File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad514.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad606.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad613.png|Splatter and Dodge with Diesel 10 File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad757.png|Splatter and Dodge looking for the magic buffers with Percy hidding behind them. File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad765.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1000.png|Splatter and Dodge abandoning Diesel 10 File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad425.png File:SplatterPromo.jpg File:DodgePromo.jpg File:Splatterpromo2.jpg File:SplatterAndDodgeBehindTheScenes.png File:Diesel10MeansTrouble1.jpg|In Diesel 10 Means Trouble File:SplatterConceptArt.jpg|Splatter concept art File:DodgeConceptArt.jpg|Dodge concept art File:Splatter'smodel.jpg|Splatter's model without the name File:Dodge'smodel.jpg|Dodge's model without the name File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Splatter and Dodge's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSplatterModel.jpg|ERTL Splatter File:ERTLDodgeModel.jpg|ERTL Dodge File:ERTLSplatter.jpg|ERTL prototype Splatter File:ERTLDodge.jpg|ERTL prototype Dodge File:WoodenRailwaySplatter.PNG|Wooden Railway Splatter File:WoodenRailwayDodge.PNG|Wooden Railway Dodge File:Briosplatteranddodge.jpg|Brio File:TOMYSplatterandDodge.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterSplatter.jpg|TrackMaster Splatter File:TrackMasterDodge.png|TrackMaster Dodge File:PlarailTalkNActionDiesel10.jpg|Plarail Talk 'n' Action with Diesel 10 File:Wind-upSplatter.jpg|Wind-Up Splatter File:Wind-UpAngrySplatter.jpg|Wind-Up angry Splatter File:Wind-upMetallicSplatter.jpg|Wind-Up Metallic Splatter File:Wind-UpDodgeAlternativeExpression.jpg|Wind-Up Dodge File:Wind-upDodge.jpg|Wind-Up Scared Dodge File:Wind-upMetallicDodge.jpg|Wind-Up Metallic Dodge File:SplatterPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Splatter File:DodgePocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Dodge File:BandaiTECSprototypeSplatter.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECSplatter.png|Bandai TEC Splatter File:BandaiTECSprototypeDodge.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECDodge.png|Bandai TEC Dodge File:SplatterTradingCard.png|Trading Card Splatter File:DodgeTradingCard.png|Trading Card Dodge BandaiTECSprototypeDodge.jpg BandaiTECSprototypeSplatter.jpg See Also * Category:Images of Splatter * Category:Images of Dodge Category:0-6-0 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:BR Class 08 Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Other railways Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Mainland